


Til Lights Out

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Blood, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkest night... </p>
<p>You're face is all that I see...</p>
<p>Love me lights out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> (Recommends you read it with the song XO by Beyoncé/John Mayer) My 50th fic, and I write angst for it. Fitting.

It was a simple walk. A simple night. A simple... everything. But that's all it takes... that's all it ever took. Arin learned this all too well, all too soon.

"I'm just saying man," Arin shrugged, bumping shoulders with his friend after a night at a small diner. "nothing's really in the movies that I want to see." 

Dan slipped an arm over Arin's shoulder, a grin on his face. He didn't even see the blush that spread across the younger man's face as they walked home in the cool dark of the night. "Seriously? I really think I should go see that latest action movie... I forgot what it's called."

They had decided that tonight was a good enough night to walk to and from the nearby diner. It was quiet and calm. The two were full and content, and Dan was practically glowing. 

"Man, I've been so busy lately..." He scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "I miss relaxing nights like this."

In agreement and understanding, Arin nodded. "So do I. Sometimes I barely sleep, but now I can't wait to get all clean and snuggled under a warm fuckin' blanket-"

"Dude, don't even remind me." Dan giggled. "That sounds freaking amazing right now."

Just then, Arin looked over to the left. "Hey, let's cut through here."

"Really?" They both looked at a shady alleyway. It looked unsafe, but Arin seemed to trust it. "Are you sure? We could just go the long way, right?" He was obviously unsure, eyes widened and brows furrowed.

Yet, his friend insisted. He started pulling Dan's jacket and walking down the alley. "It's just a few puddles and garbage cans. What? Don't wanna get your shoes dirty?"

The joke eased his tension. Dan started walking with him again, laughing and nudging him with his elbow. "Shut up, would you? It's pretty late, anyways. Might as well take this shortcut."

They were almost at the end of it when a shadow emerged, blocking their path. A lump formed in Arin's throat, and as he was about to take a step forward, something clung to him. Dan held him back, and you could see the frightened look already etched into his features. "Uh..." He couldn't form a word, and the shadow entered the alley.

"You guys gotta have some money, don't ya?" It asked. The voice couldn't belong to any guy over thirty. The man advanced, causing Dan to take some hurried steps backwards. Arin stumbled, struggling to keep his balance as his friend pulled him further. "Where the fuck do you think you're goin', asshole?" And out came the gun.

The moon glinted off of it, and they both immediately recognized the shape. Something like that didn't need a spotlight. "We don't want any trouble..." Arin said, calmer than he would have thought. Dan glanced at him before staring back at the gun. He had lived in some rough parts of towns, but this... this never happened to him. It was the one thing he dreaded. 

"Then get your money out, fuckers!" They had to, they were basically trapped. Arin got out his pocket change quick, throwing it at the man's feet. When he bent to pick it up, Dan was still fumbling with shaking hands for his wallet. It wasn't in his jacket pocket, it had to be in his back-

"Wait-"

"Hey!" 

A deafening sound rang out, Arin wincing hard before opening his eyes. 

The crook had his money in hand, dashing out of the alley as if scared by his own actions. Dan wasn't sure what happened, just that something loud went off when he tried to search in his back pocket. 

Arin turned to Dan, and that's when he saw the red seeping through his friend's shirt. "D-Danny?" He spoke in a whisper, as if uncertain about telling him what had happened. Tears were already threatening to fall, pricking his eyes. 

"I don't... am I okay?" Dan took a step backwards, beginning to hyperventilate. "Am I- Arin, what should I..." He trailed off as he seemed to crumble underneath all the weight of the idea that he had been shot. "Arin-"

"Dan, I don't know, I don't know..." He sunk to his knees by his friend, who was about to lay his head on the pavement. He caught him before his hair touched the dirty puddle beneath, and took his head into his lap. "It'll be okay, it'll all be fine- Help! Somebody, anybody..." What if he called the ambulance and it was too late? What if Dan stopped breathing while he was on the phone? Where were they, even? 

The feeling of Dan's head squirming in his lap brought him back to the real world. "Arin, I wanna go home... I don't wanna be here anymore, can we please go home, please?" He spoke as if he was even fit to move a muscle, a hand draped over the wound. Blood kept spreading, and Arin pressed Dan's hand into the wound more to try and stop the flow. "Arin, stop!" He hissed, tears flowing down his cheeks from his clenched eyes. "It hurts... I'm so tired..." 

"No!" Arin shouted at him, panicked. When his friend's eyes snapped open, he hiccuped and moved curly hairs out of Dan's face. "You can't... you have to get home, remember? In the bed, after getting all cleaned up... We'll get you cleaned up, buddy. I promise, I promise." He held Dan closer, rocking his top half with him. "You can't go to sleep now." Over his shoulder, Arin screamed again, "Help! Anyone, please! Help!"

It was so much pain, and Dan wanted it to go away. Anything to make it go away... to make him feel good again... "I don't want to hurt anymore, Arin," His words sounded slightly slurred. "Please, please let me sleep. Take me home, I wanna go... h-home..." He sobbed, eyes beginning to close. 

"Dan, don't you dare- Danny, don't fucking... Dan!" He shook him again, causing his friend to rouse once more. "You can't fucking die, you can't- Someone! Fucking help, please! P-please, anyone..." He was bawling, and Dan was a mess, and blood was becoming a main theme here. It began to join the other puddles in the small alley and got on Arin's hand, as if he could care less. 

All of this, and Dan was still drifting away. "D-die?" The word barely registered with him. "Arin... don't worry. I-I'll be f-fine, right? We have... to just go home..." He breathed out into the late night, but just couldn't inhale. He felt Arin's fingers tighten around his head, another squeezing down on his wounded abdomen, but the sensations faded away. Everything faded away... growing smaller and frayed at the edges until it disappeared into oblivion in his lidded, now lifeless eyes.

"Dan... Daniel... Dan, no..." Arin whispered. He brought the man's head to his chest and cried into soft hair, sobs seizing and wracking his body. He wanted to faint, to throw up, and to scream all at once. He wanted to feel Dan's hand absentmindedly carding through his hair, wanted to see his smile and immediately smile back, wanted to inhale every moment that they shared together... 

He wanted anything. He wanted the fights, the silent moments, the awkward first hugs, the unbearable lonely nights... anything but this. Anything but knowing that his friend would never look at him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
